Crown of Shinnok
The Crown of Shinnok, also sometimes called Shinnok's Crown, is a sacred headpiece in that was worn by the fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok, replacing his old Headdress from both Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold'', and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. It is one of many well-known objects in the Mortal Kombat universe. Since it was crafted by and belonged to Shinnok, who is both a former Elder God and the undisputed supreme master of the unholy Netherrealm, the Crown of Shinnok, like the Sacred Amulet itself, is also another ancient and forbidden treasure, still revered as holy within the twisted religion of the diabolical cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadows whose fanatical followers forever worships the will of their accursed god. It appeared as both an item featured in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as well as a collectible 43rd Relic found at the base of the flowing lava at the Netherrealm Cliffs in the game's Konquest mode. The Crown on Shinnok's head has changed to it's demonic horned visage within the alternate timeline as seen both in Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11. Further knowledge of the Crown of Shinnok including hidden mystical powers it may have been imbued with by its maker, and the danger it poses remains a mystery. Design It was originally a crimson bokgeon-styled headdress. This was its initial design since its first appearance in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. It is a crimson-ruby, ornate and spiky crown that is shaped like a spine or head of a dragon. This is the crown's primary semblance since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. In Mortal Kombat X, its front containing the famous spikes, was remade to combine regal and religious elements with twisted details, representing the corruption of the fallen Elder God himself and giving him such additional boldness fitting for his dark nature, and clearly takes the form of diabolical horns, showing a more menacing and predatory appearance than religious. Gallery Lord Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok The Crown of Shinnok.png|The sacred Crown of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Shinnok.png|Lord Shinnok wears his sacred crown (Crown of Shinnok) in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Shinnok & His Sacred Amulet.jpg|Lord Shinnok with his old headdress alongside his Sacred Amulet in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Spirit of Shinnok.jpg|The fallen Elder God Shinnok along with his sacred crown in Mortal Kombat (2011). ShinnokCrownRelic.jpg|The Crown of Shinnok aka Shinnok's Crown in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Wrathful Lord Shinnok.png|Lord Shinnok in his alternate Wrathful costume. ﻿ Trivia *Shinnok, along with his sacred Crown, makes a brief cameo in the ending of the Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode. Shinnok is pleased with his plot successfully came to fruition due to the efforts of his powerful disciple Quan Chi. According to him, Shinnok himself will soon be free and his dark forces of the Netherrealm will overwhelm both Earthrealm and Outworld. * The Crown of Shinnok appears one final time in the Story mode of Mortal Kombat X during Shinnok's failed attempt at infecting Earthrealm's Jinsei and later his entrapment within his his Amulet. *In Mortal Kombat X, There are 2 new headpieces for Shinnok as shown within one of the official artworks in the Concept Art section of the the game's Extras gallery. For his primary Wrathful costume, which dates the events of what would be approximately equivalent to the Mortal Kombat 4 timeline, the fallen Elder God himself used a new style for his crown, with only its front containing the famous spikes. This option was made to combine regal and religious elements with twisted details, representing the corruption of the character and giving him more confidence. For his Corrupted costume, his headdress also clearly has taken the form of diabolical horns, showing a more menacing and predatory appearance than a religious visage. *It is referred to by some Mortal Kombat fans as the "Helm of Shinnok" or "Shinnok's Helm". **The reason for this alias to the Crown of Shinnok is that the accursed relic was loosely inspired by the mythical helmet in ancient Greek mythology known as the " crafted by the hands of the mythic underworld god Hades. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms